


Without Excuse

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Watson simply wants to know why.





	Without Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shame

Watson knew he was angry at Holmes more often than not. The man had no shame when it came to getting his own way. He was enough to try the patience of a saint. And John knew he was no saint. 

He had not imagined that Holmes would actually be jealous of Mary! And he had no problem showing it to both of them. He’d made excuses to Mary but, dammit, he would have an explanation! 

Holmes was staring out the window when he arrived at 221B Baker Street. 

“Why?” Watson asked him.

“Because I want you here. That’s why.”


End file.
